Roll the Dice
by jinnu357
Summary: Ranger and Steph roll the dice in a sexy smutty short. A Challenge from another board.


_For Rena: I hope you feel better soon Babe! Special thanks to Lin for substituting for my lost muse, she's still recovering from the 9 page Annotated Bibliography I turned in yesterday. Yay! The semester is finally OVER! _

Roll the Dice

The only reason Ranger was tied up to the bed is because he let me. Pure and simple. I could have never gotten him into the restraints if he didn't want to be. He's 6ft of pure muscle covered in the most mouth watering mocha latte skin you've ever seen. I could see how fast his breathing had become and he pulled on the restraints.

"No, Babe. Take the blindfold off."

"This is my show, Ranger. The blindfold stays on."

I snapped my wrist and let the flogger hit the inside of thigh.

He growled. "Babe. Take. The. Blindfold. Off. Now."

"No" I hit him again… only harder this time. He jerked the soft restraints so hard I thought they would tear. When I saw he was still firmly restrained I leaned over him and slid my tongue from the base to tip of his hard cock.

"You're going to play by my rules." I purred.

"Babe, please." He begged.

"Ranger, I'm only going to tell you one more time." The flogger hit his abs and I saw the muscles tense. I drug the strands down his body and his muscles flinched as the smooth rubber caressed his skin. I rolled the dice on the nightstand. The first landed on Lick and the second landed on Nipple. I crawled between his legs and straddled his body. Ranger pulled on the restraints again and tried to roll his hips beneath me. I leaned over him and let my long curls brush against his body before taking my tongue to his pebbled nipple. He sucked in a breath as I laved my tongue against his nipple ring only stopping to gently take it between my teeth and tug it gently.

"Babe…. Dios"

"Ready to play nice, Ranger?"

He growled and tried to rub himself against me. I reached over let the pvc rub against his overheated skin to roll the dice again. This time I got Bite and Neck. I pressed my body against his began to lick the spot on his neck where it meets the shoulder. From past experience I knew this was a particularly sensitive spot. I made sure to only nip at the skin first before lapping at the spot to soothe it over and over again. He was moaning and thrusting against me to try and release some of the tension, but I wouldn't let him get close enough. When I was finished there would be no mistaking who he belonged to. I ran my nails down his chest and he sucked in a ragged breath.

"Time to see what's next." I rolled the dice again. This time I got Kiss and Lips. I brushed my lips against his ever so lightly and he groaned into my mouth. I let my teeth graze his bottom lip nipping it between them. He forced his lips against mine and tried to take control of the kiss. I pulled back from him and wrapped my fingers around his throat. I leaned back down and whispered against his lips.

"We're going to do this my way. I said. Don't make me tell you again."

I kissed him hard forcing my tongue into his mouth applying gentle pressure with hand as I sucked his tongue into my mouth. I pulled away and sat back rubbing my wetness against his throbbing cock.

"Fuck, Babe."

"You wanna be fucked Ranger? Is that what you want?" He pulled against the restraints trying to reach for me. However, this time they didn't hold and I heard them rip apart. Before I knew what had happened I was pinned beneath him and the blindfold was gone.

"No, Babe. You're going to be fucked." With that he tore off the PVC shorts I wore and slid inside of me in one long thrust.

"It's not nice to tease, Babe." He said as he took his cock all the way out before thrusting into me again. He grabbed a handful of my curls and pulled my head back bearing my throat for him. He sucked the sensitive skin between his teeth until I cried out. I knew I'd be sporting the same mark that he was. Everyone would know that I was his. I met him thrust for thrust never taking my eyes off of his. They had turned black as coal and there was something feral in them as he thrust into me harder and harder. Without warning my body exploded into pleasure, tearing a scream from my lips. I felt his cock spasm inside of me and the growl he let out sent shivers through me.

"Dios Amante, You're so beautiful when you come for me."

The END!


End file.
